Hotdog's Shuffle of Mustard's Music
by MustardForYourHotdog
Summary: So, there were some songs and then writing happened... Yup...


_I probably won't be writing anything more until mid-February at the earliest due to exams and stuff. But anyways, Hotdog got hold of my iPad and told me to do this thing where I type a little short story or whatever to the song. She had to repeat most of them a good few times because I'm _that_ slow but this is what we got. It was kinda fun and might do it again some time. The genre of each is in the brackets so be warned, they're not all happy._

* * *

The Maine - Daisy (Semi-sad):

She is huddled in the shadows of the watchtower, her arms wrapped around her knees and dark bags settled beneath her tired, brown eyes. Polly gazes at her for a moment, her hands clenching with her uncertainty before she approaches slowly. She kneels down beside the young woman and those weary eyes look to her. For a long while, they just remain there on the cold stone before Polly offers her hand and a hesitant one cautiously takes it. Polly's grip is gentle and secure around the delicate fingers. She rises and gently pulls the young woman with her before she brings her into a warm embrace that is instantly returned. The morning sun beats down on them and Polly feels an ache in her chest that she doesn't like.

"Don't worry, Annabelle. Whatever happens, you'll always have St Trinians," She says sincerely and Annabelle takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"I know."

Ben Howard – Call Me Maybe (Gen):

Andrea gazes down at her mobile, her thumb hovering over the button that will make it call that familiar number. She does nothing. She puts it down on the table and picks up her coffee. She holds it between her hands and stares into it's depths as if it has the answers. It doesn't. She drinks. It's too hot and burns her tongue but she can't bring herself to care.

Her phone buzzes.

She looks over to it and eyes the little envelope on the screen uncertainly before she picks it up. She opens the message; she doesn't allow herself to think about it. She notes firstly that it's been deliberately typed out with an absence of text talk. She never did stop complaining about that.

'_Hi Rea. I just got to thinking about some things and I was kind of wondering if maybe you'd want to meet up or something. We could go for a coffee and catch up. It's been kinda weird not seeing you so y'know, if you want then call me. Maybe?'_

Andrea thinks in the calm silence of her apartment before she smiles slightly and she hits dial. It rings only a couple times before it's answered.

"Rea?"

"Hey, Tay," She says before she smirks. "So, Chav, about that coffee?"

Of Monsters and Men – Little Talks (Humour and what-is-this-I-don't-even-know)

"Whose idea was this?!" Zoe snarls before a wave crashes over the boat, soaking her and just about everyone else to the bone.

"Celia!" Annabelle shouts over the storm and the Eco waves casually from her spot in the cabin behind the wheel. "We're going to drown!"

"She's off 'er rocker! I don't think she fuckin' cares!" Bianca yells. Further cursing on her part is temporarily smothered by a wave smacking into her and sending her sprawling across the deck in a heap. "Shit! Sea water in mah fuckin' eyes! Shit!"

"Lucy! You're meant to be navigating!" Annabelle says and the Geek looks to her.

"We're in the middle of a _storm_! None of my equipment works in this weather and my compass is flooded! I'm a Geek not a bloody wizard!" She retorts.

"Where the Hell is Chelsea!?" Annabelle questions.

"I don't know! Nor do I currently care!"

Annabelle looks back to the cabin, shivering from the cold and wet and is about to shout at Celia some more until her throat dies but then Chelsea appears, shoving the Eco out the way and she takes the wheel.

"CHELSEA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The Totty ignores her.

"Get to the starboard side!" She calls.

"What?"

"The right! Everybody get to the right!" Chelsea barks and they all scramble to comply under her tone. "Now hold on!" She instructs.

"Chelsea, what are you do-"

Annabelle doesn't get the chance to finish because Chelsea wrenches the wheel around and boat tips dangerous. A wave rises over the hull as they scream in terror, clutching the railings and clenching their eyes shut. Something bangs, crashes and smashes and when they open their eyes, the rain is still pounding down and they're all shivering violently but nothing is moving. They've pulled up on a beach. Zoe and Bianca release each other hurriedly then brush themselves off as everybody releases their grips on whatever they've been clinging onto for dear life. Chelsea steps out the cabin, as poised as possible then she smiles as her friends gawk at her.

"I do like sailing," She says casually then she runs a hand through her slightly ruffled hair. "It's always an adventure."

Imagine Dragons – Demons (Dark and sad?):

She knew she wasn't a good person. What kind of St Trinian was? But then she'd catch her reflection, dark eyes and dark smiles, and it would become abundantly clear that she wasn't just the regular kind of St Trinian bad... but she was something else.

She stares at her reflection now then she kneels down and picks up the shard of the mirror. She runs her thumb across it's surface then straightens. She hears steps but she doesn't turn.

"Janie?"

She looks into her own eyes for a while before she lifts her gaze and she thinks carefully.

"Janie?... Are you alright?"

"Yes," Janie confirms then she drops the shard, it's coated with blood from the gashes on her knuckles. Punching mirrors tends to do that. "Why wouldn't I be?" She adds then she turns. Andrea watches her with eyes that are both wary and worried. Janie brushes past her, ignoring the pang it brings to do so. She could've said something; anything. But she didn't. She reflects later, as she's carted away for murder, that maybe that was the moment when she could have changed things. But she hadn't.

It's perhaps the only thing she can't keep herself from regretting...

I Fight Dragons – The Faster the Treadmill (Gen):

Celia sighs heavily as she stares out her window at the rising sun. She'll be called down for breakfast soon. Lord and Lady Hartford are early risers and they expect their daughter to be too. She prefers to sit and watch the world go by for a while first.

A bird swoops past the window and she traces it's flight path with her eyes before she looks over to the St Trinians yearbook sat on her shelf. She rises and lifts it down before retaking her seat and flipping it open. She finds herself smiling despite herself. She'd made a difference in her time there. She'd helped make history. Her finger trails over a note that Daisy had wrote her on the last day. A few words stand out from the rest, 'you can be whatever you want to be. Nobody can tell you otherwise and be honest at the same time. Your life is your own, even if you doubt it. It's yours.' She closes the book then thinks before she smiles slyly. She gets packing. Daisy won't mind if she drops in for a while. Besides, they always said that one day they'd travel around the world together...

Mat Kearney – Sooner or Later (I'm open to suggestions here):

She knew that following Bianca had been a good idea.  
She creeps out the gloom, steps silent as a trio of nasty looking chavs corner Bianca with her back to the wall. Zoe makes a move. She wraps her arm around an unsuspecting neck tightly and presses her knife against the young man's cheek before he gets the chance to so much as gasp a breath. His mates reel around; raising bats at the ready.

"Who the fuck are you!?" One barks and Zoe gives her most evil smile and says nothing. They fidget uncertainly and she has to fight the urge to laugh.

"Go on... I dare you..." She says with deadly calm.

"Let 'im go!"

"... Alright then," She replies and she smacks the hilt of her knife into her hostage's skull. He crumples and with a flick of her wrist Zoe sends her blade into another's thigh before her fist smashes into the last guy's face hard enough to shatter his jaw. The chav with the knife in his leg curses violently between whimpers of agony and Zoe kicks him in the kidney for good measure. She growls down at him coldly. "Anything you want to say?" She spits and he shakes his head meekly. "Didn't fucking think so!"

Zoe rolls her shoulders and dusts herself off before looking to Bianca who stares at her with wide eyes before clearing her throat.

"I could've handled meself," She says and Zoe blinks at her then smiles a tad.

"I know..." She returns and the Rude Girl grins warmly as she rubs her neck. "How about we get some drinks?"

"Yeah... Sounds good."

Hold My Hand – Akon ft Michael Jackson (Kind of sad):

Tania and Tara walk into the graveyard together. Their steps noisy from the pebbles and the crisp, dead leaves beneath their feet. They scan the ground thoughtfully for a while before they both reach for the same leaf of a rich red colour. They giggle. Tara picks up then carefully tears it down the middle and hands one half to her sister with a smile.

"C'mon! I bet he's waiting!" Tania urges as she hurries off.

"Well yeah but he's patient!" Tara replies as she jogs after her twin around the side of the church. They hop over graves, careful not to stand on anybody. Their journey is familiar and they always end up in the same place. Tara joins Tania in the sunlight, a break in the canopy giving them enough warmth to fight off the Autumn chill.  
The twins are silent for a moment, holding their pieces of leaf before they approach a familiar stone and they kneel either side of it then set about tidying up the mess; brushing away stray leaves, removing unruly weeds before they wipe down the stone with cloths dampened by the tap beside the church. Once done they both lean back a tad to admire their work before they share a grin and they each pull out a pin and pin the leaf halves down on the grass, next to each other so it looks like a whole one.  
They sit there for a while, playing with strands of grass and twigs and talking to each other and the stone. They talk about St Trinians, about anything they want to really because truthfully, they both don't think he'd have minded hearing about it. After a while they run out of things they want to say and they stand and brush themselves off before moving to the foot of the grave.  
They share a small smile as they gaze at the words on the stone before they take each other's hands tightly.

"We love you, dad," They say and their voices shake a tad but they're strong kids; he always said that. He was always telling them how strong and brave they were.

Footsteps crunch behind them but they don't turn and soon after they are pulled into a warm hug, releasing each other's hands if only to return the familiar embrace.

"I bet he's really proud of you, girls..." Kelly Jones says gently and the Twins sniffle back tears.

"We know..." They murmur. Because after all, he'd said so once; he said he'd always be proud of them and their dad certainly wasn't a liar...

* * *

_So... do you have a favourite? If you do, let me know in a review. Also, if you don't know who I Fight Dragons are (which is very likely as not many people do) then go Youtube them or something. They deserve more fans.  
And on a side note, am I the only one who thinks that Kelly would be the best surrogate big sister ever? Just sayin'...  
_


End file.
